powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Pollinator
: "Oh yeah." : --Pollinator upon being grown and his final words before his destruction. The Pollinator is a monster created by Mesogog. He was combined with DNA of squid and plant Osmanthus. He serves as one of the main antagonists of the second part of the episode "Back in Black". Biography Pollinator was created by Mesogog. Mesogog sent Pollinator with Zeltrax and Elsa and a big squad of Tyrranodrones to stop the rangers from going through the portal and entering Mesogog's lair to save Tommy. But their first encounter failed. Later Pollinator was drawn in with Elsa and Zeltrax to stop the Rangers from rescuing Tommy. But the Rangers defeated the villains and saved Tommy and even took the Black Dino Gem. Seconds after they came to Earth, Pollinator came to Earth with the other two and an army of Piranhatrons to strop them from getting the Black Dino gem back to the Dino Lab. While Tommy fought with Zeltrax and Conner fought with Elsa, Pollinator fought with Ethan and Kira. He became invisible and nearly defeated them,but they finally defeated him. Then arrived Conner and Pollinator was destroyed by Z-Rex Blaster. Mesogog revived and enlarged Pollinator with the Hydro Regenerator. In the giant battle, Pollinator nearly defeated the Thundersaurus Megazord with his energy tentacles but Hayley gave Tommy Cephala Zord. It pounded him down before combining with the Megazord. Pollinator was bashed into the skies by Thundersaurus Megazord's Cephala Power Punch before detonating. Personality Pollinator is very cunning und unpredictable. He is brave enough to fight the rangers, but he underestimated them and it caused his loose. But he is also loyal to Mesogog. Powers And Abilities *'Strength': Pollinator has enough physical strength to fight the rangers. He was able to temporarily restrain Ethan when he grabbed him whilst fighting in the Island Fortress. He was able to block Ethan's Thundermax Sabre with his arms and be undamaged. When fighting Ethan and Kira in Reefside, a single kick made Ethan stumble backwards. When Ethan grabbed his arm, he easily swung Ethan around and over the top of Kira. When enlarged, spinning around in a circle and smacking the Thundersaurus Megazord with his tentacles made it stumble back. *'Durability-'''Despite being the 2nd monster fought by the Rangers, Pollinator could take a stupid number of hits from the Rangers without being fazed. It took three massive barages from Thundermax's Thundermax Blaster to knock him down, with the first two just making him spark burst and groan. Being elbowed in the stomach by Ethan merely made him cringe in pain. When he stopped being invisible, he was shot at multiple times by Ethan and Kira but they just exploded around his feet this time. Another triple blast, this time from Ethan AND Kira merely made him groan and grunt in pain instead of falling over. When enlarged, a barrage of bunches from the Cephala Zord merely knocked him down. *'Energy Blasts: Pollinator can shoot purple energy blasts from his hands. *'Agility: '''During the battle in Reefside, Pollinator was able to duck and dodge multiple punches and kicks from Ethan and Kira. **'Super Jump-'Pollinator was also able to jump extremely far to avoid Ethan and Kira's sweep kick. *'Invisibility: Pollinator has the ability to become invisible in a swirl of colour and grey. **'Mass Loss-'''Pollinator can lose the large mass on his back when he returns from being invisible. ***'Agility-'Pollinator gains a lot more agility when he lost the thing on his back. Arsenal *'Fists-'Although he lacks weapons of any sort, Pollinator has fists that can aid him cin combat. This makes him incredibly formidable with his great strength. *'Tentacles: 'With his DNA of a squid, Pollinator has tentacles to use for long range attacks. **'Extensions-'Pollinator's tentacles can extend his tentacles to attack his enemies. **'Electrocution-'''Pollinator can also generate electricity across his tentacles to shock his enemies. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Pollinator was voiced by the late Alistair Browning . Notes * Pollinator is the first monster that fought the Cephala Zord. ** He is also the first monster faced by any Auxillary Zords in Dino Thunder. * He has basically the exact same voice as a Power Rangers Zeo monster. * Pollinator is the first Zord to be faced by the Brachio Zord (although he did not fight it). * Polllinator has the least amount of words spoken by a monster, with just two sentences (one of which was literally two words). Even Birdbrain said "nooo" before he was destroyed by the Z-Rex Blaster. ** That doesn't count monsters who can't speak since those are not words. See Also References Category:PR Monsters Category:Dino Thunder Category:mesogog's army Category:Dino Thunder Monsters